


Uma canção para os Lee

by AndyWBlackstorn



Series: Pelo Olhar de Chrissie (universo alternativo) [36]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Romance, pelo olhar de Chrissie, universo de Pelo Olhar de Chrissie
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWBlackstorn/pseuds/AndyWBlackstorn
Summary: Na ocasião do casamento de sua filha, Brian tem a ideia de compor uma canção como presente para Louisa e Gwilym. Para Chrissie, nada está errado até que os meninos sugerirem que ela cante também. (se passa no universo alternativo de "Pelo Olhar de Chrissie".)
Relationships: Brian May/Chrissie Mullen, Chrissie Mullen & Queen (Ensemble), Gwilym Lee/Louisa May (mentioned), John Deacon & Brian May & Freddie Mercury & Roger Taylor
Series: Pelo Olhar de Chrissie (universo alternativo) [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314200
Kudos: 3





	Uma canção para os Lee

Tudo corria bem na minha vida, seguindo um curso com o qual já estava bem acostumada ao longo dos anos, cuidar da minha casa e da carreira de Brian, aproveitar a companhia dos meus filhos e neto, que já estavam crescidos. Falando em filhos, o que tinha mudado para eles, especificamente Louisa, era o fato de que ela estava prestes a se casar com Gwilym.

Eu não podia estar mais feliz pela minha menina, ela sempre foi cheia de vida, embora tenha passado por um momento crítico em sua vida, que agora estava o superando com todo amor e apoio de Gwil.

Conforme a data do casamento se aproximava, Brian se ocupou com algo peculiar, mas muito típico dele, trabalhava numa nova canção. Eu o deixei trabalhar sozinho por um tempo, até que ouvi as primeiras notas e melodia surgir. Era algo sobre como o amor não era fácil, que era complicado de se encontrar o verdadeiro amor. Eu fiquei intrigada com isso, sobre de onde ele deveria ter tirado inspiração pra isso.

-Bri, tá fazendo outra música sobre nós, ou seria sobre a Lou? - eu indaguei, o interrompendo por um instante.

-Ah oi, meu amor - ele sorriu, surpreso ao me ver - é, eu pensei em compor uma música sobre a Lou e o Gwil, como um presente de casamento.

-Ah que ideia inusitada! - comentei, me aproximando - mas ela deve estar esperando por algo assim.

-Só espero que eles gostem - disse meu marido esperançoso.

-Ora, claro que vão, é um presente único e sincero, eles vão considerar muito as suas intenções - garanti a ele, beijando sua bochecha, e então ele continuou a trabalhar.

A canção, chamada de "Walk with me" foi um verdadeiro sucesso no casamento, meus queridos Louisa e Gwilym realmente amaram o presente. No entanto, um tempo depois, digamos, meses mais tarde, essa mesma canção continuou reverberando na mente de Brian.

Os meninos seguiram o ano trabalhando, compondo, participando de reuniões, tomando decisões. Foi nesse cenário que "Walk with me" surgiu em questão novamente.

-Eu parei pra pensar, Jim, e eu tenho uma música pronta que eu acho que poderíamos lançar - meu marido avisou o empresário da banda.

-É a música da Lou e do Gwil, não? - eu disse em tom mais baixo a Brian - você acha que ela gostaria disso?

-Não se preocupa, amor, eu falei com eles, estão sabendo da minha ideia, eles estão de acordo - meu marido me tranquilizou - eu tenho pensado muito nisso e acho que "Walk with me" ficaria ótima se fosse gravada.

-Se não tem problema pra Lou e pro Gwil, está tudo bem pra mim - por mais que a decisão final não cabesse a mim, ficava aliviada ao saber que Louisa não ficaria incomodada.

-E pode mostrar essa música pra gente, Brian? - Jim pediu gentilmente.

-Se todos estão de acordo, sim - Bri assentiu.

Não houve objeções quanto a isso, os meninos também gostavam de "Walk with me". Brian tocou a canção no estúdio, pra que Jim ouvisse e, meio que naturalmente, fui seguindo a melodia, cantando com ele, ouvindo nossas vozes lado a lado, em perfeita harmonia.

-Viram o que eu vi? Ou melhor, ouviram o que eu ouvi? - eu ouvi Freddie cochichar com Roger e John, meu sentido alerta se manifestou imediatamente.

-O que foi que pensou? - eu logo exigi, mais para saber o que estava na cabeça do meu amigo.

-Você tem que gravar essa música com o Brian! - Freddie foi direto e enérgico comigo.

-O que? Mas não... Não, quero dizer... - eu me assustei, depois limpei a garganta para me recuperar do susto - eu não sou qualificada pra fazer uma gravação profissional, não sou uma cantora profissional, nem artista, os artistas aqui são vocês, não eu.

-Eu sinto muito por ter te assustado - eu vi que Freddie realmente estava arrependido por isso - mas eu falei sério, essa música é tão vocês, pode até ser feita pra Louisa e pro Gwilym, mas tem muito a ver com vocês, e as suas vozes combinam tanto.

-Hum... - foi só o que eu consegui responder - e o que você acha disso, Brian?

-Eu não quero te ofender meu amor, mas eu entendi porque Freddie teve essa ideia e eu concordo com ele - Brian foi sincero, me olhando nos olhos - mas não vou te forçar a fazer nada que não queira.

Eu assenti, grata por ele me entender, depois dei uma olhada para John e Roger. Era óbvio que Taylor queria que eu cantasse, não era de hoje, já John, parecia estar em dúvida ainda.

-E você, John, o que acha? - eu arrisquei, já que ele era o mais sensato dos quatro, até mais do que Brian, às vezes.

-Hã, olha do ponto de vista musical, a canção fica linda com vocês dois - eu vi que Deaky estava sendo sincero - mas só cante se você quiser, se estiver confortável o suficiente pra isso.

Eu assenti, parei para pensar se seria tão ruim assim eu participar de uma gravação, as pessoas não veriam meu rosto, apenas ouviriam minha voz. Talvez fosse um jeito de mostrar que eu apoiava a ideia dos meninos e faria o que era melhor para a música em si. No fundo do meu coração, não era nenhuma tortura cantar uma música do meu marido, nós dois sabíamos que era um dos meus passatempos favoritos.

-Está bem - decidi, me virando para eles - eu gravo, mas olha, essa é a única vez que vou fazer isso, não se iludam esperando por mais.

-Pra mim está tudo bem - meu marido concordou, preparado para me defender caso fosse necessário.

-Ótimo, então vamos logo com isso - Freddie resumiu tudo, nos apressando.

Eu tremi um pouco ao entrar dentro da cabine, era estranho estar dentro do lugar que eu sempre olhei do lado de fora. Posicionei os fones sobre as orelhas, encarando o microfone. Um pouco mais a frente, estava Brian, preparando seu próprio equipamento, testando o som da Red Special, só então depois de tudo pronto, ele me deu um sorriso amoroso, compreensivo. Como eu o amava por ser sempre assim comigo.

-Eu te amo - disse as palavras sem som, com medo de atrapalhar as gravações.

-Eu também - ele respondeu da mesma forma - Estamos prontos.

Ele me olhou, esperando minha confirmação, assenti, e esperei. Segui sua deixa, ele tocou a introdução da música e eu a cantei com ele, percebendo o que os meninos se referiam a harmonia perfeita. Um tempo depois, eu pude ouvir uma primeira versão final de "Walk with me". Ela ainda precisaria de mais mixagem, mas em breve o público poderia ouví-la.

Eu fiquei feliz com a repercussão da canção, é claro que foi divulgado que era eu cantando com Brian, mas ninguém me incomodou por isso. A resposta da banda era que essa era uma ocasião única que não iria se repetir e eu fiquei grata por isso.

No fim, a canção era mais uma das manifestações das emoções de Brian, orgulhoso, contente pelo amor que nossa filha tinha encontrado e o amor que nós dois tínhamos juntos.

**Author's Note:**

> Essa história surgiu de uma coisa que tinha escrito lá em "A Garota dos Sonhos", aí me lembrei dessa ideia da Chrissie cantando "Walk with me", e escrevi essa one-shot. Para ouvir a música, é só clicar no link abaixo, é uma das minhas composições exclusivas para as minhas histórias.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ETmAflEhVI8
> 
> Obrigada por lerem e até a próxima!


End file.
